Speechless
by silver-skyes16
Summary: John Cena and the newest diva fall for each other. But, will they be able to stay together when John finds out about her past. John CenaOC
1. Chapter 1

John Cena stood looking at the new diva who had arrived to Smackdown. She was very beautiful and had caught the attention of some of the guys.  
  
" See something interesting?" The new diva asked.  
  
"Uh no. I'm John Cena" John said to her. He held out his hand and she shook it.  
  
"I'm Taika. Tai for short." Taika said to him.  
  
"Pretty name." John said.  
  
"It's finnish. I'm from Finland." Taika said, "It was nice meeting you John but, I have to go see Paul Heyman."  
  
"Yeah you too." John said. He watched as she walked away from him.  
  
Taika went into Paul Heyman's office where he was waiting for her. Taika was anxious to find out what she would be doing.  
  
"Alright Mr. Heyman what will I be doing?" Taika asked him.  
  
"You will be interfering in A-Trains match tonight." Paul Heyman said, "And he'll try to train wreck you but Mr. John Cena will save the day. Do we understand?"  
  
"Yes I do." Taika said.  
  
"Good now go get ready for your match." Paul said.  
  
Taika got ready for her match nervously. She was worried about doing everything according to plan. She had just found out what she was doing today so she was sure she'd screw up.  
  
"Hey don't be so nervous." Rena aka Sable said to her. Taika looked up at Rena. Rena had always been on of her favorite female wrestlers.  
  
"I can't help it." Taika said.  
  
"We all are nervous at first." Rena said, "You'll be fine once you're out there and everyone is cheering or booing for you. Nothing better than that."  
  
"Thanks, that helps. I'm Taika. Call me Tai." Taika said. Rena smiled a little at her.  
  
"I know who you are. I always know who the new divas are." Rena said. Then she left leaving Taika alone to finish getting ready.  
  
Taika was nervous when she ran out to the ring to interrupt A-Train's match. She could hear the crowd whisper with curiosity. She did everything correctly as planned.  
  
"Now you're gonna have to pay for interrupting my match." The A-Train said. Before he could do anything to her, John Cena came to the rescue. They left the ring together leaving the audience in total confusion.  
  
A/N: I hope ya like it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Taika and John walked back not talking. Taika was happy that everything went well, and she hoped everyone else was too.  
  
"Hey you were great." John said.  
  
"Thanks." Taika said.  
  
"You know this means we'll be working with each other a lot Tai." John said trying to hide the excitement.  
  
"I guess so." Tai said," So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
"Yeah. Be there nice and early. Paul Heyman wants to go over some stuff with us." John said.  
  
"Yup got it." Tai said.  
  
Taika went to the arena early like John told her to. He was waiting for her in front of her locker room.  
  
"Good morning Tai." John said to her.  
  
"Yeah morning." Taika said. Tai hated the mornings, she was definatly not a morning person.  
  
"Alright, I guess we should go talk to Paul Heyman now." John said. Tai nodded and followed John to Paul Heyman's office.  
  
Tai and John sat there waiting while Paul Heyman decided what their role together would be.  
  
"Tonight Tai, you are gonna come out and distract the Big Show, allowing John to get the win. You're gonna celebrate with him and then he is going to kiss you." Paul Heyman said.  
  
"Kiss me?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, do we have a problem with that?" Paul said.  
  
"Uh no sir." Tai said.  
  
"Good, now go get ready." Paul said to the both of them.  
  
Tai sat in her locker room getting dressed. She was worried about the kiss. But the again, she was happy that it was gonna happen. 


	3. Chapter 3

The match and Tai's interfernce turned out great as planned. Tai ran into the ring to celebrate with John. Her heart was beating fast as John pulled her in for the kiss. The crowd started going wild but, Tai couldn't focus on them. 'John is a damn good kisser' Tai though to herself. John was thinking the same thing about Tai. They finally pulled away and the show cut to commercial.  
  
"That went really well." John said as they were walking to their lockerrooms.  
  
"Uh yeah." Tai said, " Just let me know when you want to go over the script for the next match. I'll be in my lockerroom. I have to stay here for a match."  
  
"Against who?" John asked.  
  
"Now that Miss Jackie is now on smackdown I will be facing her." Tai said.  
  
"Well good luck."John said. Tai smiled a little and looked straight into John's eyes.  
  
"Luck is for losers. Didn't anyone tell you that John Cena?" Tai said and walked into the locker room.  
  
"No, no one has told me that." John said to himself and went off towards his locker room. He smiled while thinking about Tai.  
  
Tai won her match that night. It was an easy win for her. John Cena was waiting for her when she got to her locker room.  
  
"How'd you get in here?" Tai asked.  
  
"It was unlocked. You shouldn't leave things unlocked. Someone might come in." John said.  
  
"Like you." Tai added coldly. John backed off a bit.  
  
"I just came to ask you if you wanted to get something to eat with me?" John asked.  
  
"Why not. I always get hungry after a match." Tai said.  
  
Tai and John went to a little resturant a few blocks away from the arena. It was dead that night except for a few people out for a cup of coffee. John was sitting there talking about himself.   
  
"It's your turn to tell me about yourself." John said.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Tai asked.  
  
"Everything." John said. Tai smiled down at the table a little bit.  
  
"Well let's see. I was born Febuary 11th 1982. I was born in Rovaniomi, Finland." Tai said to him.  
  
"Wow. Where exactly is Finland?" John asked.  
  
"In between Sweden and Russia. I'm fluent in four languages. Finnish, Russian, Swedish, and english. Uh, my dad played hockey my brother does now. I moved here and now I'm a wrestler. I guess that's it." Tai said.  
  
"Oh, that's really cool." John said expecting there to be more. Taika looked out the window. She had a very eventful life but, some of those things she had to keep secret.  
  
"You were expecting more." Tai said.  
  
"It's ok." John said, "I never knew a girl who could speak so many languages." Tai smiled at him. She liked John, there was no denying that.  
  
"So after the show tomorrow, uh you want to go out with me again?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah, I would love to." Tai said.  
  
They spent a few more hours in the resturant before going to the hotel.  
  
"Goodnight Tai." John said.  
  
"Night." Tai said. John leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Tai bit her lower lip and went into her room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tai was still thinking about the kiss when she arrived at the arena the next morning. John was waiting for her in his locker room. They had to go over the script of the promo they were doing.  
  
"A little late." John said. Tai set her bag down on the ground.  
  
"Sorry. I over slepted." Tai said.  
  
"Go to bed a little early then." John said. Tai sat down next to him on the couch and smiled slyly at him.  
  
"I would but, I was out with a very handsome man." Tai said. John felt estatic when she said that.  
  
"Anyways, we should get to work." Tai said. John took out the script and leaned in closer to her so she could get a better look at it. Tai could feel John's breath on her shoulders. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Mark." John said to the guy who had walked in. It was Mark Jindrax.  
  
"Taika." Mark said. John looked at the both of them with curiousity.  
  
"You two know each other?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's a long story I really don't want to go over. We have to get back to work." Tai said. John nodded and spoke to Mark for a minute.  
  
"What was that all about?" John asked. He sat back down next to her.  
  
"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it. Let's just get back to work." Tai said. John looked at her oddly and then turned his attention back to the script.  
  
"So uh, where do you want to go for our date tonight?" John asked her.  
  
"Suprise me. I gotta go work out now. See you later." Tai said. She left the room before John could respond.  
  
"If she wants me to suprise her, then that's what I'll do." John said. John sat around thinking of where to take her. He wanted this to be special just for her.  
  
A/N: Short chapter. I hope you like it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once the promo was done Tai went back to her hotel room. John had told her to wear something nice for their date tonight. Her cellphone started ringing and she ignored it.  
  
"Can't be bothered now." Tai said to herself. She started going through her suitcase looking for something decent to wear on the date.  
  
After hours of deciding what to wear she finally decided on a simple black dress. Tai looked at herself in the mirror and liked what she saw. There was a knock on her door and she went over to answer it.  
  
"Are you....wow you look great." John said.  
  
"Thankyou. So are you gonna tell me where you are taking me?" Taika asked.  
  
"No I'm not. You can wait till we get there." John said. He held out his hand and Tai gladly took it.  
  
John took Tai to this fancy italian resturant. Tai was happy because she loved italian food.  
  
"This place is wonderful." Tai said.  
  
"Wait till you taste the food." John said, "So uh, you don't want to talk about how you and Mark know each other?"  
  
"No. It's something from the past. Anyways, what do you recommend?" Tai asked him. He took the menu out of her hands and set it down.  
  
"I'll order for the both of us." John said. John knew that was rude but he wanted to get this date rolling.  
  
"Alrighty. Sounds good to me." Tai said, "So John, where does this leave us?"  
  
"Well you know I really like you and I want you to be my girlfriend." John said.  
  
"I would love to be." Tai said, "God we sound like a bunch of highschoolers." John laughed a little.  
  
"So what if we do." John said.  
  
Tai and John spent the whole night together. John walked her to her room.  
  
"I had a great night." Tai said.  
  
"I did too." John said.  
  
"Well John, I'm really tired so it's off to bed for me." Tai said. John nodded a little.  
  
"Aren't you gonna invite me in?" John asked cutely.  
  
"Not tonight. Goodnight John." Tai said. She gave John a passionate kiss.  
  
"Goodnight." John said. Tai went into her room and finally went to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Tai decided to go to the gym early in the morning. It always made her feel better working out bright and early. To her suprise she wasn't the only one there. Billy Kidman and Torrie were there working out as well.  
  
"Well, the brand new addition to the smackdown roster." Billy Kidman said. Tai smiled and nodded in acknowledgement.  
  
"So, word around the locker room is that you and John have a thing for each other." Torrie said.  
  
"It's true. John and I are dating." Tai told them.  
  
"Oh really. That's awseome." Torrie said. Tai nodded a little bit and went on with her workout.  
  
John was waiting for Tai in the locker room. He could tell she had been working out from the way he skin glowed under the light.  
  
"So, what's on the agenda tonight?" Tai asked him.  
  
"Nothing really." John said, "No matches for me." Tai sat down next to him.  
  
"Well I have a match. It's against Funaki." Tai said.  
  
"They have you fighting the guys now." John said, "But I guess when you're as good as you, it's perfectly understandable."  
  
"You're sweet." Tai said. John leaned over and gave her a kiss.  
  
"You know it." John said.   
  
"I need to get ready for my match." Tai said. She went towards the shower where she could change.  
  
"You want to go out somewhere tonight?" John asked, "Or do you want to stay in?"  
  
"I want to get dressed." Tai said. John wiggled his eyebrows at her.  
  
"You look good in your underwear." John said. He smiled at her and walked away.  
  
Tai won her match against Funaki. It felt good to win against a man in the business.  
  
"You were great." John said. Tai smiled a little and walked into the locker room.  
  
"I did what I was told." Tai said.  
  
"You've had to have some prior expeirences to this." John said knowingly.  
  
"I worked for the WCW. I didn't wrestle. But that's over. Let's go." Tai said. John shrugged and followed Tai down the hallway. That was when Mark came out of no where.  
  
A/N: I hope ya like it. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I do not own anyone in this story cept for Taika and a few other characters that will appear later.  
  
"So Tai, John. I hear that you are dating." Mark said.  
  
"Yeah we are. " John said.  
  
"Well that's good. Be careful though. This girl is a feisty one." Mark said before walking away. John looked at Taika for a minute.  
  
"What the hell was that?" John asked.  
  
"I don't know. You know Mark. He's a little crazy." Tai said. John nodded and kept walking. Tai hoped that John believed her.  
  
"Alright well let's go. You look tired." John said.  
  
"Yes I am." Tai added.  
  
John and Tai went to John's hotel room. Tai went into the bathroom where she changed out of her clothes into a pair of sweatpants and a tanktop. John was sitting on the bed waiting for her.  
  
"No matter what you wear you look sexy." John said. Tai giggled a little and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Right John." Tai said. Tai leaned back on the bed. It had been a long exhausting night for her.  
  
"You aren't getting sleepy on me are you?" John asked.  
  
"Not the least bit." Tai said. She closed her eyes and blew out her breath.  
  
"Good." John said. Tai could feel John press his lips against hers. She opened her mouth a little and allowed John to explore her mouth with his tongue. A moan escaped from her mouth. John reached under her shirt and rested his hands on her stomach. He shifted about half his weight on top of her.  
  
"I want you Tai." John said to her.  
  
"I want you too." Tai said to him. Their lips meet again. Just then there was a knock on the door. Tai and John tried to ignore whoever it was but they kept knocking.  
  
"Shit. Can't we get some alone time around here?" John asked. He got up and answered the door.  
  
A/N: I hope ya liked the chapter. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Matt Morgan was standing at the door along with Jamie Noble.  
  
"Hey, a whole bunch of us are going out. Mark told me to come get you." Matt said. Matt looked past John and saw Tai on the bed.  
  
"Are we interrupting something?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was kinda in the middle of something." John said.  
  
"We'll leave you two alone then." Matt said. John shook his head and shut the door.  
  
"John, I'm really tired now." Tai said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to go to sleep?" John asked. He gave her a kiss to somehow change her mind.  
  
"Yes I'm sure. Don't be too disappointed loverboy. Tomorrow is another day." Tai said. John smiled a little bit at her.  
  
"I'm gonna take you up on that too." John said.   
  
"I know you will." Tai said.  
  
Next morning Tai and John didn't have to be at the arena. They were both getting some time off.  
  
"So, you going back to your home?" John asked.  
  
"My home would be in Finland. I go back there when I have a sustanial amount of time off." Tai said.  
  
"Oh." John said.  
  
"But since we don't, I have no where to go." Tai said. She gave John a look letting him know where she wanted to go.  
  
"Come with me to Massachusettes." John said.  
  
"Sure." Tai said. John smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Ok cool." John said.  
  
Hours later they were at John's house. Tai loved John's house. It was big and well decorated for a guy.  
  
"Why don't we go upstairs." John suggested. Tai nodded and they made their way upstairs to the bedroom.  
  
A/N: I hope ya like this one. 


	9. chapter 9

A/N:I'm having a major writers block so this chapter won't be as good.  
  
Taika went up to John's bedroom and sat down on his bed.  
  
"Quite a big bed you have here." Tai said, "And comfy." John took a seat next to her.  
  
"Yeah It is." John said softly. Tai leaned over and kissed John passionatly.  
  
"Make love to me JOhn." Tai said.  
  
"Are you sure?" John asked.  
  
"I wouldn't be asking you if I wasn't sure." Tai said. She kissed him even more passionatly again. John made love to her just as she asked.  
  
A couple of days had passed and John and Taika had to get back to work. John was now starting this feud with Rene Dupree.  
  
"This is gonna be a fun couple of weeks." Tai said sarcastically.  
  
"You don't like Rene do you?" John asked. Tai sighed a little bit.  
  
"No I don't. He's so full of himself." Tai said. John laughed a little bit.  
  
"You need to be more open there Tai. It's cute though."John said. He gave her a kiss.  
  
"I don't have to be open to everyone. I like Tori. There's a person. Why are we even having this conversation?" Tai asked.  
  
"You started it." John said with a smile.  
  
"I should throw something at you." Tai said. There was a soft knock on the locker room door. John got up and answered it.  
  
"Mark what do you want?" John asked. It seemed that everytime John and Tai were alone, Mark was always there to ruin it.  
  
"That is no way to talk to a friend John. I came here cause I wanted to talk to Taika here for a minute. Do you mind?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mark we're kinda busy here. We're waiting for Rene to get here so we can go over what we're doing tonight." Tai said, "Maybe later."  
  
"Well I just came to tell you that you and I are gonna be tag team partners." Mark said, "See you a little later Tai." Mark gave her a slight grin and left.  
  
"Oh great." Tai said.  
  
A little later Tai was getting ready for her match. She really didn't want to be tag team partners with Mark but, she had to do it.  
  
"John I'll see you out there a little later." Tai said. John stood up and gave her a kiss.  
  
"Good luck." John said.  
  
"With me being partners with Mark, I'm gonna need it." Tai said.  
  
"You know, I would like to know what is going on with you and Mark." John said.  
  
"Another time John." Tai said, then she left for her match. 


	10. Chapter 10

The match went well for Tai and Mark, and they ended up winning. Tai hated being Mark's parnter. Tai hurried up and went to the back. John and Rene were waiting for her.  
  
"You know what you're supposed to do cause I don't want you messing me up." Rene said.  
  
"Yeah I do." Tai said. She leaned towards John.  
  
"You see what I mean." Tai said. John only laughed and put an arm around her.  
  
"Don't mind him." John said.  
  
"I'm trying to." Tai said.  
  
John's match also went well as planned. Tai didn't have to interfer or anything so she was grateful about that. Tai was tired and wanted to get back to the hotel.  
  
"Are you ready to leave yet John?" Tai asked.  
  
"One minute. I'm not walking around with no pants on." John said. Tai smiled to herself.  
  
"I sure as hell wouldn't mind." Tai said.  
  
"I know you wouldn't." John said. He walked towards the door all dressed and ready to go.  
  
"Alright let's go then." John said.  
  
When Tai got to the hotel she sank down into the bed. Exhaustion was beginning to take over.  
  
"So how did you like your match with Mark?" John asked.  
  
"I hated it of course." Tai said, "But you already knew that."  
  
"Are you ever gonna tell me what is going on between you two?" JOhn asked.  
  
"When the time comes. I don't really want to talk about it. You understand right?" Tai asked. John sighed a little.  
  
"I guess but, I would like to know." John said.  
  
"I know. Can I go to sleep now, I'm tired." Tai said.  
  
"Of course." John said. Tai gave JOhn a kiss before slipping under the blankets and falling asleep. John stayed awake wondering what Taika was keeping from him.  
  
A/N: I finally got my chapter done. Woohoo. It's not that long but I hope ya enjoy it. 


	11. Chapter 11

Things were going well between John and Taika. Mark seemed to be out of the picture for the time being, but he would be back, Taika knew he would. Mark wasn't the type to give up easily.  
  
"Well, what's on the agenda today?" Tai asked.  
  
"Oh the usual. My title is up for grabs against Rene and I get beat up. But guess what." John said.  
  
"What?" Tai asked curiously.  
  
"You get to interfer. All you have to do is get onto the edge of the ring and distract Rene with your beauty and then I pin him for the win." John said.  
  
"Sounds easy enough." Tai said. She went towards the bathroom so she could change into her outfit.  
  
"It is easy." John said. Tai came out of the bathroom dressed and all ready to go.  
  
"Now both Rene and Mark are gonna be out there. Could you please not beat them to death?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah sure I'll try." Tai asked.  
  
The match went as planned. Tai was a little late going up to interfer but other than that it was fine. Mark on the other hand was staring Tai down and trying to think of a way to get to her.  
  
"Hey Tai." Mark said from behind her. Tai walked a little bit faster. Today she didn't want to deal with Mark.  
  
"Tai slow down would ya." Mark said.  
  
"Fine." She said while slowing down her pace.  
  
"What is it? I'm kinda busy at the moment." Tai said.   
  
"I'm guessing you haven't told John about our history." Mark said.  
  
"Um no. I don't think it's that important." Tai said.  
  
"Ouch Taika, that hurts." Mark said.  
  
"Whatever." Tai said. She contiued to walk away but Mark grabbed her arm.  
  
"Mark let go." Tai said. Mark shook his head and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
"Now you remember that." Mark said. He walked away from Taika, leaving her in shock.  
  
A/N:Sorry it took so long. 


	12. Chapter 12

Tai walked back in shock. Mark had just kissed her. She didn't know what to tell John. She calmed down and walked into the locker room.  
  
"Hey John." Tai said.  
  
"What took you so long?" John asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just talking to someone is all." Tai said.  
  
"Ok cool. So, do you want to go out or do you want to go to the hotel?" John asked.  
  
"I'm really tired. Let's just go to the hotel." Tai suggested.  
  
"Alright, whatever you want." John said, "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No. Everything is fine." Tai lied.  
  
Everything was fine the days after the kiss. Mark went on vacation for awhile and John was still the champ.But, the solitude wouldn't last long.  
  
"Hey Taika." She heard someone say. It was Mark, and he was back.  
  
"Don't you ever give up?" Tai asked.  
  
"Not when I'm going after something I want. And you Tai is what I want." Mark said.  
  
"You can't have me." Tai said.  
  
"You know something, John's gonna find out about what we had sooner or later. And he's gonna want to know everything." Mark said.  
  
"There's nothing to tell him." Tai said. Mark stepped closer to her.  
  
"I remember when you used to want me. All the time. Do you remember?" Mark asked.  
  
"Mark leave me alone." Tai said. She bolted out of the room without looking back.  
  
Tai decided to go to the diva's locker room and get ready. Some time with the girls would help her get her mind off of Mark.  
  
"Tai, long time no see." Jackie said.  
  
"Been busy." Tai said.  
  
"With John Cena." Jackie said.  
  
"Yeah, you could say that." Tai said. Jackie laughed a little. Tai quickly got dressed and ready for John's match.  
  
"well girl's, I should get going. John's match is next." Tai said.  
  
"Ok. See ya later." Jackie said.  
  
Tai walked out of the locker room to go meet John. when she got to the entrance she saw Mark and John talking to each other. Her heart froze as she walked over to them. 'I wonder what they are talking about." Tai thought. Mark turned around and faced her.  
  
"Well hi Taika. We were just talking about you." Mark said.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoy the chapter. 


End file.
